


Белое

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Мафиозные свадьбы — это вам не хрен собачий, здесь без оружия только невеста, и то не факт.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 26
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Белое

**Author's Note:**

> Реал!мафия-АУ

Сквало ненавидит многолюдные сборища. Для человека, привыкшего к конфиденциальности и тайным миссиям под покровом жарких сицилийских ночей, к чёткому распорядку и безупречности во всем, наблюдать толпу — нелёгкое испытание. Хуже — только быть её частью, но это, он надеется, ненадолго. Безупречность вообще плохо вяжется с живыми людьми.

Сквало начинает тошнить от белого, едва они переступают порог церкви. От церквей его тоже тошнит, как и от всего прочего, чего переел в детстве. Он косится на идущего рядом Занзаса, который с высоты своего роста и авторитета смотрит на всех вокруг, как на сброд. Занзас спокоен — но лишь с виду. Стоит ему отпустить контроль — сразу в ход пойдут пистолеты, и Сквало как никогда в жизни хочет, чтобы сегодня такая возможность ему представилась.

Вокруг белое. Белые одежды, белые колонны, даже кольца новобрачных из белого золота — это-то он откуда знает, и, главное, нахрена ему это знать? В руках приглашенных музыкантов — белые скрипки и виолончели. В руках Сквало белые цветы — традиционное подношение невесте. Не забыть бы. Хорошо хоть детей нет. Будь здесь ещё и дети, Сквало точно послал бы всё к чертям собачьим ещё до банкета.

— Тебе идет белый.

— Заткнись, босс, без тебя тошно.

Вария, в кои-то веки не наплевав на официальный дресс-код, тоже заявляется в белом, сохранив, впрочем, элементы фирменного стиля: на левой руке Сквало — черная перчатка, на плечах Луссурии — новенькое боа почти не вырвиглазного цвета, даже Занзас в кои-то веки перья с хвостом нацепил, хотя сто лет этой хернёй не маялся.

Вот только чехлы на пушки они не предусмотрели. Вдруг придется пустить их в ход, а чёрные стволы цветовой гамме не соответствуют. Зато, наверно, на фотках отлично смотрелись бы.

Сквало очень хочется именно таких свадебных фоток. Вот только свадьба, слава Мадонне, не его, так что придётся довольствоваться традиционными развлечениями. Тошнотворно пристойными и невыносимо скучными.

Они идут по широкому проходу между рядами, неизбежно привлекая к себе всё внимание и отвлекая его от виновника торжества. Савада с выражением идиотского смирения на лице топчется рядом с алтарем, нервно поглядывая то на падре, то на Занзаса, то на гостей, загораживающих обзор на притвор. Сегодня даже причесался. Это ж надо: четвёртый десяток скоро разменяет, ростом вымахал почти со Сквало, проблем и нервов выше крыши, а один хрен больше двадцати на вид ему не дашь. Хвалёная японская генетика, не иначе.

В церкви сегодня аншлаг, но для Варии свободные места найдутся везде. Занзас усаживается на скамью по соседству с молодой парочкой. Те сразу же отодвигаются от него подальше. Репутацию даже белый костюм не испортит. Скорее даже подчеркнёт — как и харизму.

Занзас похож на хищника. Львы в стаде овец — вот они кто.

— Цветочек в петлицу забыл, — ухмыляется он, окидывая Сквало цепким взглядом.

Сквало медленно выдыхает. Привыкнуть к этому, видимо, не получится. Они вместе столько, сколько некоторые — в особенности, их жертвы — не живут, но всё равно каждый раз сердце частит, как в первый, а от восторга и самодовольства хочется орать.

— Нахер иди, — вполголоса отзывается он, садясь рядом. Остальные рассредотачиваются по залу, вроде бы, без особого порядка, но на деле — так, чтобы держать в поле зрения всё помещение. На всякий случай.

Священник у алтаря поднимает руку, призывая к тишине. Сквало уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз тот отпускал ему грехи. И это он ещё не каждый раз сюда таскается — после одной миссии из пяти в среднем. Вонгола может позволить себе только проверенных посредников для общения с богом.

Появление невесты сопровождает всеобщий восторженный вздох — в лучших традициях сопливых романтических комедий всех времен. Что характерно: какая бы страхолюдина под фатой ни пряталась, этот вздох неизменен и так же приторно-фальшив, как и всё происходящее. Хотя, Сквало, пожалуй, предвзят. С точки зрения тактики и стратегии Сасагава Кёко — идеальная жена для босса самой влиятельной мафиозной семьи Италии. То, что доктор прописал.

Сквало морщится. Ему никогда не нравились японки, и эта тоже не нравится, они все какие-то слишком миленькие, слишком сладкие, слишком одинаковые. Сквало такое не по нутру.

Слышал бы его мысли Занзас, прибил бы на месте, пожалуй, хотя до сих пор хорохорится и орёт, что ему похер.

Священник благосклонно улыбается и перелистывает катехизис, чтобы начать церемонию, после которой гостям наконец-то будет позволено пойти пожрать. Всего лишь парой мгновений позже выяснится, что пожрать сегодня смогут далеко не все. Некоторым будет нечем и незачем. Но это уже детали.

Взрыв раздаётся в тот момент, когда падре набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы зачитать брачные клятвы. Парадная дверь разлетается в щепки, сметая скамьи, людей, чаши со святой водой, и из ореола сияющих брызг на оставшихся в живых обрушивается автоматная очередь.

На своем веку Сквало видел немало камикадзе, но через парадную дверь входили немногие.

От всеобщей ёбаной святости, из-за которой минуту назад трудно было дышать, не остается и следа. Её сменяет свобода — в понимании Сквало свобода и бой неразделимы. Всё вокруг моментально приходит в движение. Воздух наполняется истошными криками, звуками пальбы, свистом ножей Бельфегора — почему-то их Сквало всегда различает даже в общем несусветном гвалте — и ни на что не похожим, почти родным, почти любимым запахом свежей крови. Розетка разлетается в хлам, осколки витражного стекла догоняют мечущихся в поисках укрытия людей, впиваясь смертоносными цветными иглами в шеи, глаза и грудные клетки.

Занзас дергает его за руку, укрываясь между рядами. Сквало валится сверху, позволив телу потерять опору.

Занзас улыбается азартно и яростно — как всегда в минуты смертельной опасности. Он будто молодеет в такие моменты.

— Твоих рук дело? — спрашивает Сквало, хоть и уверен, что нет.

— А оно мне надо? — Занзас проверяет обоймы беретт, не переставая улыбаться.

— Хрен тебя знает, может, ты программу решил разнообразить. — Сквало выглядывает из-за спинки и снимает с предохранителя свой зиг зауэр.

— Я тебе клоун, что ли? — Занзас коротко целует его прежде, чем они оба принимают вертикальное положение и принимаются за работу.

Они стреляют, стоя спина к спине. Белоснежные костюмы, белые платья, сияющие одежды падре, светлые волосы, белые цветы — в мгновение ока всё меняет цвет, из показушно-невинно-белоснежного становится настоящим.

Мафиозные свадьбы — это вам не хрен собачий, здесь без оружия только невеста, и то не факт. Оставшиеся в живых гости из числа не слишком приближенных к Семье, кое-как отстреливаясь, спешно уносят ноги. Краем уха Сквало слышит, как Ямамото по рации вызывает вертолёт, и хорошо бы ему дежурить поблизости. Реборн, Колонелло и Лал занимают стратегически выгодный пост за скамьями в левом трансепте, цедефовцы и вонгольские офицеры, прикрывая Саваду и его несостоявшуюся женушку, отстреливаются из-за алтарной преграды.

— Эй, пацан, динамит есть? — орёт Сквало, выхватывая из наплечной кобуры второй ствол. Пришла пора испробовать новый крутой протез в деле. Стрелять с обеих рук в тире у него получалось вполне сносно.

— Я, блядь, на свадьбу собирался, а не на бойню! — Гокудера ловит пулю в плечо и с перекошенной мордой отправляет двоих подобравшихся слишком близко ублюдков к праотцам.

— Валите быстрее, долбоёбы! — гремит Занзас, перекрывая грохот, скрежет и предсмертные вопли. — Уводите Саваду, мы разберёмся!

Похоже, парочка гранат у Гокудеры всё-таки находится: под аккомпанемент выстрелов и стрёкот вертолетных лопастей он разносит стену крестильни, и главные мишени сезона покидают помещение.

— Ну всё. — Занзас, укрывшись за тумбой с дарохранительницей, быстро меняет обоймы. — Теперь повеселимся.

Веселье для Варии обычно означает большие проблемы для всех остальных. Этот раз исключением не становится.

Леви, успевший забраться на хоры, ликвидирует всех снайперов и походя разносит орган. У Луссурии в руках, кажется, из воздуха материализуется пулемёт системы Льюиса — и когда только успел смотаться до тайника? Бельфегор, закончив забавляться с ножами, достает дезерт игл. Слава киношных злодеев не даёт Белу покоя, и единственное, о чём Сквало жалеет, — это о том, что они не озаботились захватить из тира наушники. Маммон, укрывшись за колонной, тоже стреляет с двух рук. Она искренне не понимает мужской консервативной привязанности к определённым моделям оружия, предпочитая экспериментировать, так что сегодня в её руках кольты.

Навскидку, если вообще не задумываться, Сквало может назвать не меньше трёх десятков ублюдков, гипотетически причастных к сегодняшней заварушке. Стреляя по противникам — их много, очевидно, наемники, очевидно, в ближайшем будущем мертвецы — он размышляет о том, на сколько пунктов пополнится этот список на предстоящем разборе полётов в ЦЕДЕФ. Будет интересно. Не так интересно, как сейчас, конечно, но головоломки он любит лишь чуть меньше открытого противостояния.

Тишина воцаряется в одно мгновение — просто, кроме них, в церкви больше не остаётся живых.

Сквало выдыхает и оглядывается, оценивая ситуацию, держит пушки наготове — опасность миновала, и ощущение её тоже, но привычки сильнее, и слава Мадонне. Лишь убедившись, что всё в порядке, он убирает пистолеты и критически оглядывает себя.

Результаты беглого осмотра неутешительны. Свадьба грёбаного Савады влетела Варии в копеечку. Сквало, конечно, не Маммон, но тут кого угодно жаба задавит. Дорогущий костюм от Готье безнадёжно испорчен, что неудивительно. Как знал, ругаясь с Занзасом на тему того, что нет смысла выбрасывать адскую кучу бабла за тряпки, которые они наденут пару раз от силы. В итоге даже раза не получилось — до конца грёбаной церемонии не дотянул ни один костюм из заказанной для офицерского состава Варии эксклюзивной партии.

Бельфегор, с облегчением ухмыляясь, стекает на пол и приваливается спиной к закопчённой колонне. Его левая рука висит плетью, но на губах улыбка, неизменно сопровождающая их общие победы и поражения. Леви помогает Маммон выбраться из-под обвалившегося перекрытия. Пошатываясь и вполголоса матерясь, та держится за голову. По её щеке стекает кровь, капает прямо в декольте роскошного платья, расцвечивая приевшуюся белизну новой яркой краской. Причёска, над которой все утро колдовали трое парикмахеров, растрепалась, узкая юбка разорвана с одной стороны так, что видна широкая кружевная резинка чулка. Похоже, одеваться у одного модельера для Варии теперь перейдёт в разряд плохих примет. Сквало только хмыкает, заметив, что высоченные каблуки её туфель целы, а сами туфли такие же белоснежные, как и полчаса назад.

Туфли у Варии сегодня не от Готье.

Луссурии досталось больше всех. Он лежит в проходе в луже собственной крови, дышит часто и рвано, кусая губы, пялится в потолок. Из его левой ноги, дополняя всеобщий антураж хаоса и безумия, торчит острый обломок белой кости. Зато пиджак и рубашка по-прежнему застёгнуты на все пуговицы, и даже боа цело. Сквало лично выбросит его, когда они вернутся в особняк.

— Рико, машину к богадельне, быстро, — негромко чеканит Занзас в трубку. — С Лусом хрень, остальные в норме.

— Букет невесте не подарили, — сетует Сквало, с сожалением глядя на россыпь белых роз, изломанных, истерзанных, как окружающие их мёртвые человеческие тела.

— Савада подарит, — ворчит Занзас, вытирая сочащуюся из царапины на виске кровь. — Он нам всем теперь должен цветочки по воскресеньям присылать за спасение своей задницы. Лус, ты какие любишь?

— Ро-о-озы, — тянет тот, словно пьяный, едва шевеля языком. — Кра-а-асные. Только не чётное количество, а то я его прибью.

— Не отключайся, — командует Занзас. — Наши на подходе. Бел, говори с ним.

— Не дождё-ё-ётесь, — хихикает Луссурия и машет рукой. — Я еще вас всех переживу-у-у.

— Сомневаюсь. — Бельфегор чешет нос испачканной в крови рукой. — Лус, а как тебе лилии? Я вот лилии люблю...

Сквало оглядывает разгромленную церковь и не сразу понимает, что они с Занзасом каким-то непостижимым образом оказались около алтаря. Вернее, около того, что от него осталось: разбитая алтарная преграда, искорёженное распятие и вдребезги разлетевшиеся лампады. На перевёрнутой скамье чуть поодаль, подёргивая пальцами в посмертной агонии, лежит чья-то оторванная рука в белой перчатке, судя по габаритам — женская. На полу у самых ног — труп падре, и Сквало очень сомневается, что его душа отправилась в рай. На его груди — раскрытый, но так и не пригодившийся катехизис.

— В болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит вас, — задумчиво читает Сквало заляпанные кровью строчки. — Пиздец, неужели Савада действительно верит в эту херню? С каких пор он записался в католики?

— Может, невеста захотела? — Бельфегор стонет сквозь зубы, пересаживаясь так, чтобы не тревожить сломанную руку. — У японцев это сейчас в моде.

— Лучше бы мозги у них были в моде.

Занзас поднимает с пола две чудом уцелевшие в этой мясорубке розы. Крутит их в руках, оценивающе оглядывает и отламывает стебли почти под самые бутоны, оставляя небольшие, сантиметров по семь, отростки.

Это был бы тренд сезона, думает Сквало, наблюдая за ним, — белые розы в красных разводах. Красиво. И гораздо убедительнее всяких херовых клятв. Костюмы, розы, мебель — в этих красных разводах всё вокруг. На удивление органичная картина вышла. Как очередное гениальное решение какого-нибудь крутого дизайнера, задолбавшегося клепать шедевры из перьев, страз и переработанного мусора.

— Савада идиот. — Занзас деловито пристраивает одну розу в петлицу своего пиджака, вторую — в петлицу пиджака Сквало. — И ты тоже.

Он презрительно оглядывает труп священника, поднимает осквернённую книгу и, пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, пафосно провозглашает:

— Аминь!

Лежащий пластом Луссурия начинает ржать. Сквало только закатывает глаза. Лус отлично терпит боль и возможности поглумиться не упустит.

— Клянётесь ли вы, ахахахахахаха, клянётесь, Ску-у-у-у, бо-о-о-осс, ой не могу, ахахаха, — стонет Луссурия, не затыкаясь даже когда Занзас направляет на него пистолет и велит закрыть пасть. — Ам-и-инь! Босс, это лучший день в моей жизни, клянусь, хха-а-а-а...

Он всё-таки отключается — даже у таких безбашенных отморозков, как они, есть предел ресурса.

— Валить надо, — прислушиваясь к далекому вою сирен, говорит Сквало.

— Охуенно свежая мысль, — фыркает Занзас и кивает Леви.

Тот поднимает Луса на руки, легко, как будто он ничего не весит, и идет к зияющему в стене стараниями Гокудеры провалу. Бельфегор, зажимая здоровой рукой бок, тащится следом, надменно отвергая предложение Сквало о помощи. Маммон, аккуратно, чтобы не испачкать туфли, перешагивает через лужи крови, поднимает с пола брошенные стволы и прячет их в сумку, трансформировавшуюся из миниатюрного клатча в подобие вещмешка. Теперь понятно, каким образом в женских сумочках помещается столько всякого барахла. Маммон исчезает за дверью, смерив Сквало и Занзаса загадочным взглядом напоследок.

Сквало цепко оглядывает опустевшую церковь, за какие-то полчаса превратившуюся в могильник. Попранные святыни — их профиль, но ещё ни разу это не выходило настолько непреднамеренно.

— Если я когда-нибудь надумаю жениться... — негромко говорит Занзас за его спиной.

— Я убью тебя. — Сквало оборачивается, ухмыляясь.

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет, просто идиотов и так хватает. Нехрен ещё больше плодить.

У них всё это уже было. Бедность, богатство, болезнь, здравие, горе, радость — всё это и много чего ещё. Про смерть и говорить нечего. Она с ними всегда.

— Лучше организуй такое же веселье, — в тон ему говорит Занзас. — Мне понравилось.

— Всё будет по высшему разряду, босс, — обещает Сквало, и им обоим известно — он умеет держать данное однажды слово.


End file.
